skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Edge Of Time
INFORMATIONCategory:TheShadowCraftCategory:Skylanders SeriesCategory:GamesCategory:Action-Adventure GamesCategory:Fan GamesCategory:Action GamesCategory:Fanon GamesCategory:Adventure GamesCategory:Fan ideaCategory:FanonCategory:Fans Skylanders: Edge Of Time is the fifth and final game of the Skylander series. It will be released worldwide on the fall of 2015. It will be released in these following consoles: * XBOX 360 * XBOX ONE * PlayStation 3 * PlayStation 4 * PlayStation Vita * Wii * Wii U * Nintendo 3DS STORY Long ago, before the Skylanders even existed, there was a king that ruled Skylands and could control anybody which he used for his evil deeds. His name was Vortex. After a decade of ruling Skylands, a group of 16 citizens of Skylands had enough of Vortex's evil doings. They called themselves the Freedom Warriors. They managed to defeat Vortex and his army. They imprisoned him in a sacred stone. However, after they trapped him, he whispered out a spell which surrounded the Freedom Warriors in a thick black smoke and banished them to Earth. After they blasted off to Earth, Vortex fell into a deep slumber. While he was sleeping, his powers grew stronger overtime. Eon was venturing around a sacred ruins on top of a mountain which the Freedom Warriors hid the stone Vortex was in. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion which made a crater. Out came Skyland's worst nightmare, Vortex! Eon hid behind a huge stone when he saw him. "At last, I have awakened!" Vortex shouted. "Since there were people who rebelled against me, I shall punish them by destroying their home, Skylands!" He shouted angrily and blasted off. "Oh no..." Eon said with a tremble in his tone and ran off to his palace. Eon contacted the Portal Masters of Earth and asked them if they could bring back the Freedom Warriors to Skylands. The Portal Masters agreed and brought them back to life. Skylands is at the edge of time. WHATS NEW * Skylanders from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure '''will return. * Skylanders and the Giants from '''Skylanders: Giants '''will return. * Skylanders and the Swap Force from '''Skylanders: Swap Force '''will return. * Skylanders and the Guardians from '''Skylanders: Guardians Of Skylands '''will return. * 16 new Skylanders. * 8 new Giant Skylanders. * 8 new Swap Force Skylanders. * 8 new Guardian Skylanders. * 16 Freedom Warrior Skylanders. * Remodeling of bases. * Giant zones. * Swap Force zones. * Maximum level for all Skylanders is 25. * 40 stages to play. * Daily prize wheel. '''REMODELING OF BASES The bottom of the base will be transparent. The bases will be flat and circular but there are details added to it. Each element has its own unique detail. Magic * The base is translucent purple with glitters on it. * The details are light purple fog which are surrounding the base. Tech * The base is translucent amber. * The details are gears which are surrounding the base. Water * The base is translucent blue. * The details are waves of water which are surrounding the base. Earth * The base is translucent brown. * The details are stones and crystals which are surrounding the base Fire * The base is translucent red. * The details are fire which are surrounding the base. Undead * The base is translucent light gray. * The details are skulls and bones which are surrounding the base. Air * The base is translucent light blue. * The details are gusts of wind which are surrounding the base Life * The base is translucent light green. * The details are leaves which are surrounding the base. SKYLANDERS 'Magic: ' * Sacred Fire Spyro * Thunder Axe Voodood * Burp Explosion Wrecking Ball * Armageddon Blast Double Trouble * Rampage Berserker Pop Fizz * Comet Blast Star Strike * Mystical Scarab Dune Bug * Spell Warrior Psybold * Blinding Armor Moonlight Category:Final Games